ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Ultra Sun
A alternated universe of the Pokémon anime film similar to Pokémon Origin, the story continues with Elio and Selene is main characters for the film along with Hau and Lillie. Plot After a rematch against Nanu, Elio and Selene aids Gladion to save Lillie and Nebby. Characters Main Characters * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elio_(game)Elio/Sun] (portrayed by Briner in English Dub & Yamashita in Japanese Dub): A hardworking and knowledgeable upcoming Trainer who move to one of the Alola's islands (Melemele Island), Elio meets up with Hau to get his starter Pokémon. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Selene_(game)Selene/Moon] (portrayed by Marie Cabanos in English Dub & Suzaki in Japanese): A positive and enthusiastic upcoming Trainer who move to one of the Alola's islands (Akala Island), she travels to Melemele to get her Starter Pokémon along with Elio. Elio/Sun's Pokémon *'Elio/Sun's Incineroar ♂': https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Incineroar_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Incineroar is a proud Fire/Dark type Pokémon starter and most confident on the team. *'Elio/Sun's Shiny Toucannon ♂': Elio caught him as a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikipek_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Pikipek with a Great Ball, Professor Kukui confirm the picture of the Pikipek is a shiny Pokémon and how lucky he is. Happy and a bit vain, he help defeat the Totem Gumshoos after evolving into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trumbeak_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Trumbeak. Before the trial of Olivia, he evolved into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Toucannon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Toucannon and defeating Lycanroc with Bullet Seed. *'Elio/Sun's Toxapex ♀': She was a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mareanie_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Mareanie is caught with a Dive Ball and evolved into a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Toxapex_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Toxapex defeats Plumeria's Salazzle for the previous film. *'Elio/Sun's Passimian ♂': A https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Passimian_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Passimian who is caught in Lush Jungle. Unlike the normal Passimians, he has red leaves on his helmet and body with a messy bristly tail due being from another troop of Passimians. He left his troop because wanted join Elio team for defeating the Lush Jungle's Totem Pokémon, he and Torracat trained to together before battling other Pokémon. *'Elio/Sun's Sandslash ♂': A Sandshrew who is caught by accident with a Heavy Ball because he mistook him for a Snorunt and he decide to evolve him into a Sandslash before challenging the Ghost Trial. He is a serious and often seen as rival towards Passimian at times. But, he is shown admiration to be strong as Incineroar and patience with Toxapex. *'Patch ♀': A Shiny Mimikyu who join his team after taken to the Pokémon Center to receive medical treatment along with her friend, Match. She is a little shy and very cautious around Toxapex, often hiding in Elio's backpack and Incineroar acts like the big brother to her. Patch was caught in the previous film before this sequel. *'Elio/Sun's Pokémon at Poké Pelago' **'Elio/Sun's Ribombee ♀': She is caught in Melemele Meadow with a Net Ball as a https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cutiefly_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Cutiefly. She eventually evolved into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ribombee_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Ribombee during battle against the Totem Lurantis and she is happily gardening the berries Poké Pelago while Mimikyu takes her place as the Fairy Type of the team. Selene/Moon's Pokémon * Selene/Moon's Primarina ♀:https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Popplio_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Popplio is Selene first starter Pokémon. Popplio is playful, clever and bit of a show off, she often acts like a clown and creates powerful water balloon attacks at opponents. She evolved into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Brionne_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Brionne after defeating a trainer's Cottonee, she is more playful, happy and likes dancing when winning a battle. Brionne evolve into https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Primarina_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Primarina after aiding Steenee battle against two trainer siblings. * Selene/Moon's Oricorio ♀ * Selene/Moon's Lycanroc Midnight Form ♂: * Selene/Moon's Tsareena ♀:https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bounsweet_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Bounsweet: * Selene/Moon's Pallosand ♂: A shiny https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandygast_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Sandygast is the fifth Pokémon caught by Selene. He is a joyful and easy going Pokémon, he likes playing with Selene's other Pokémon and eating purple PokéBeans as his favorite food. * Match ♂: A shiny Marowak who join his team after taken to the Pokémon Center to receive medical treatment along with his friend, Patch. As https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Cubone_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Cubone, he becomes happy with Selene treating him like a baby until help her catch a Alolan Vulpix and begins to evolved into a Alolan Marowak at night. Match was caught in the previous film before this sequel. * Hau Supporting Characters Ultra Recon Squad Minor Characters * Hapu (portrayed by Jean Rial): Trial Captains * Mina (portrayed by Jean Rial): Villain Characters [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Team_Skull'Team Skull']: A gang of misfits who the island trial challenge and led by Guzma. * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Guzma'Guzma']: Leader of Team Skull, he once a kid took the Island Trials and failed during final trial against Hapu's grandfather (former Island Kahuna). Over the years, Guzma gather his crew trouble up bringing like him and forming "Team Skull" because it represent life is hard as death. During the early part movie, Guzma is casually training catching some Pokémon for his entrusted admins and he is seen to get angry over Elio defeating his crew with ease. Guzma finally travels to Malie Garden and attempted to discourage of building the Alola League. Soon as that fails, he see Elio's Z-Ring and challenge him to a Pokémon battle. After him losing, he makes a proposition for Elio to join his crew and Elio decline his offer. Guzma leaves with his two lackeys and gives Hau a friendly advice not to be someone like his gramps while walking way angerly. Guzma's Pokémon *'Guzma's Golisopod': *'Guzma's Scizor': *'Guzma's Ariados' * [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plumeria'Plumeria']: * Team Skull Trio: A trio of Team Skull members serve as current characters getting defeated by Elio, Selene, Hau and Gladion. All of the Team Skull trio will voice over by YouTuber musicians for the English Dub. The voice over will by done Japanese rappers and the original rap of Team Skull will come from the game for the Japanese Dub. ** Duncan (voiced by [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVIESixlZdzQi1H39GvwGdA'Blitz'] for the English Dub): The ambitious and boastful leader of the trio, he has cyan blue, spiky eyebrows, spiky armbands and spiky shoes. Duncan is early introduction to be skill rapper like his boss Guzma and he is always rapping around his crew. Guzma gives him the position of the crew's second main rapper of the team. At a hidden music shop on Melemele Island, a bunch of trouble youth buying CDs from Team Skull Grunts with a picture cover of Guzma next to Plumeria and Duncan with microphone. His fellow crew members to encouraged him to start rapping whenever Guzma is coming as a national anthem. Duncan specialized in Rock Type Pokémon, on his is Golem, https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rampardos_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Rampardos, https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Carracosta_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Carracosta and https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Minior_(Pok%C3%A9mon)Minior. ** Riley: ** Mack (voiced by [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2tM6N9NKy7r_OEbmJjEuKQ'PegasYs'] for the English Dub): * Minor Team Skull members ''' ** '''Team Skull Grunt A & B: ** Team Skull Grunt Twin Cindy & Dina: The twin Team Skull Grunts, Cindy is the white hair with black clothing and Dina is the black hair with white clothing. Cameo Characters Trivia * The film will be a 1 hour and 25 minutes movie. * Debuting on September. * All of the Pokémon will use their cries/voices from the game instead of using actors. * The Movie is based on Sun and Moon mixed with the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon games. 'Prequel' * Pokémon Sun & Moon Origins (2019) Category:Dino13's Ideas Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon studios Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on video games Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Science Fantasy